The Cimmerian
Welcome to the page on the Cimmerian! I hope as time goes on to collate and post the lore affiliated with the Cimmerian, who is one of my favorite aspects of the protagonist Fleet Featherstone. I'd like to declare up front that I will do my best to remain faithful to what Couch Warrior has laid down in his story and videos and any errors are mine and will be corrected as soon as possible. So please share any thoughts and information, because I love the story too much to get something completely wrong. For those of you who have been following the story of Fleet Featherstone, you are already familiar with not only who the Cimmerian is, but what. The term Cimmerian is used in this story as both a title and a name. The actual term itself has a real world meaning and according to Google search, the second meaning is, "relating to or denoting members of a mythical people who lived in perpetual mist and darkness near the land of the dead." Being a servent of the Dread Father Sithis, Fleet is indeed a man who lives shrouded in darkness and close to the Void, or land of the dead. He is also so secretive as to be almost mythical in the eyes of some, like the Mer of the Dominion who have been hunting him for some time now. So you can see how this title applys to the protagonist of the story. Cimmerian is also used in the story as a title for a type of priest or clergy. Currently there is only one person who bears this title, Fleet himself. Whether there will be more who become priests of Sithis and follow the doctrines laid down by the first we do not know. As it stands right now, the Cimmerian and Cimmerian refers to one man, Fleet Featherstone and is both a name and a title. In fact, some of his followers only know him as Cimmerian. In this first entry, I'd like to present to you the reflection Fleet has just before commencing an attack on Deepwood Redoubt to collect the ancient artifact left to him. The Ritual The Ritual of Transformation Before commencing this attack, Fleet undergoes a physical transformation to match the spiritual transformation that is taking place and will continue to take place within him as he grows. He sheds the black armor and vestments and dons instead the simple garb of a huntsman, fur armor, bare chested and paints his face in the bone white visage of a skull. He then meditates in the forest, and then we hear his thoughts about what it is he is about to do: The darkness swells within me. I can feel it seeping to the surface as tar from beneath the sand. The tellings of Olava, the premonitions I have been waiting for, the sign from the Void. Sithis has given me the gift to act, and now an ancient Brother from beyond Time bestows upon me the tools. The essence of chaos has no plan, or does it? There is order even in chaos. In the end what starts as chaos eventually comes to order and back again. There could be no life without order, but no creation without the divine spark of chaos. My role is not to sow chaos but rather to re-balance this land. "Balance and un-balance, the fate of this age is yours to shape." Today I take the power that rightfully belongs to me. The final weapons in my arsenal and I serve the Dread Father with honor, embracing the title that I have been graced with. Baptised in blood and fear, Fleet passes into memory, and Cimmerian begins his work. To those about to die, pray to your spirits and honor them well. I will take your lives today but understand that I do this with regret. Those I send to Sithis this day are my own kinsman and men and women of conviction. Proud warriors who've been misled by foul witches and become the unwitting guardians of the ancient artifacts for Sithis and the Dark Brotherhood. I honor you, and shall make your deaths swift and complete. After this powerful soliloquy, Fleet delves into combat with the Forsworm of Deepwood Redoubt. Emerging victorious and bearing afterwards the gifts of an ancient Dark Brother and the blessings of Sithis. Cimmerian rises. Prelude to the Heart of Smoke The Dread Father The scene opens with tranquility as Fleet stands on the shores of a lake, a Nirnroot glowing before him. He might even be thinking, "What is my role on Nirn? On Tamriel?" Unknown to him, a wraith-like figure watches from a distance, wreathed in darkness that seems alive. The next morning the group splits, the ladies taking the caravan Gypsy Eyes to distract their pursuers, while Fleet and Valfar set off for the ancient tomb of Jurgen Windcaller, Ustengrav. As they enter we hear Fleet's thoughts... Fleet's Journal: The Dread Father comes to me nightly, a shadow cloaked in black flame. Urging me ever onward, placing images in my mind telling where I must go and what I must do. Burn it down. It has been months since I first wrote these words but the visions have returned more vivied than ever. The air feels colder. The knot in my gut tighter. Something is going to happen and it will be soon. M longsightedness, the gift, tells me this. I recognize now what I could not understand then...the feeling of change, the agent of chaos. This is the Dread Father at work, I can feel it. The awakening darkness... The journey through the ancient tomb yields little loot. Perhaps because the true treasure, at least for Fleet, lies in the final resting place. Will this tomb become the crypt of two Tongues? Sithis waits...ready to grant the Heart of Smoke. After some hesitation and cautious observation, Fleet approaches a dark figure standing beside the burial vault of Jurgen Windcaller. He recognizes his god and falls to his knees in reverence. With his blessing, Fleet is ready to live or die according to the Dread Father's will and with one stroke, he is reborn inside even as his body crumples to the cold stone floor. His exterior transformation soon to come. The Dread Father Speaks In this episode, we begin by hearing the words of Fleet's follower Valfar, who was witness to the encounter with Sithis. As the two ride for Whiterun, Fleet readies himself for a showdown with Gaius Maro. We also get to hear what exactly transpired in the ancient tomb of the Tongue Jurgen Windcaller. Fleet, son of Sithis, we look upon you. Dark triumphs we have seen and delight we have taken in the sum of your works. Flowing over obstructions as stream over stones, never ending never the same never stopping. We are pride. You are unforseen and unforseeable. In you beats the engine of chaos. Capricious, erratic, we are fondness. Fleet, our Cimmerian, our Cimmerian is incalculable thought and thought to action...but this is not complete. Perversions of powerful make our Cimmerian defenseless, soul at risk made weak by ransom. The time of recknoning alights on the shoulder of the son who would be more. Choices offered, which will be prime? The lost son walks onward or takes our hand. Our hand protects. Agent of chaos freedoms actor and true freedom to act. If Cimmerian turns away he is free but he is Fleet. If Cimmerian embrace us he accepts the fate blade. Blade finds the truth of soul and spirit. Found wanting is death...found true, the heart of smoke. Aedra, Daedra, Man, Mer, born of chaos, born of the one true creator. The agent is protected, the heart of smoke slips through the fingers of the dominator. Insubstantial, unknowable, uncontrollability. You are complete. Chaos, creation in blood and strife. The Void does not value honor, we do not see piety, the broken and empty stone walls of false palace built by man. Balance and unbalance the fate of this age is yours to shape. Fleet's Journal -''' My encounter with Sithis has chilled me to the bone. I am at once elated and filled with dread. What if I fail? How will I know what to do? what if I make the wrong choices or perhaps there are no wrong choices? At the time I felt nothing but profound inner peace. Even as I watched the blade split the air I had no fear. I have been given a blessed gift. For my soul to be beyond the control of the most powerful actors in Mundas, Oblivion or beyond is a precious gift. Listen to me, what have I become? I am alread dead. The moment I accept the bargain and the blade pierced my neck my life was no more and my soul was made the property of Sithis, lost forever but out of reach of the foul Daedra. My spirit is gone, forfeit to the Void, now its up to me to ensure this opportunity is not wasted. Though my soul is lost perhaps I will be allowed to save others from making the same sacrifice. ''-Heart of Smoke''' '' We see that Fleet is moving ever closer to the moment of profound transformation that heads up the beginning of this Wiki page. He has times of peace, and yet still there are moments of questioning. His journey of spirit is not unlike those in our own world. Soon to come, a delving into the Cimmerian doctrine. There, the chosen of Sithis divulges his mind on topics of assassination, and leaves for the future a path forward to the past...to the old ways. The Old Ways Made New With this entry into the Wiki, we find ourselves coming full circle before venturing into Chapter 11 and the beginning of the CImmerian doctrines. In this episode, we hear much of Fleet's thoughts about events happening within the Dark Brotherhood, the Old Ways of the Night Mother and the Five Tenents. Will Cicero live or die? The rule of law demands his death, and yet in order to preserve the order, perhaps a break with that tradition is necessary? Break tradition to save it? What will the Listener do? Fleet's Journal 1 - ' ''The revelations of the last two days have been overwhelming. Events are moving at an accelerated pace and this situation with Cicero is alarming to say the least. To attack a member of the Dark Brotherhood is a grave offense but taken in context I can sympathize with the man. Astrid has escalated her rhetoric. She is a fool to deny that the Brotherhood must change, IS changing to survive. Cicero is essential to the succes of this transformation. The Night Mother is the organizations only remaining connection to Sithis, besides me. However this is a fact I do not plan on sharing with her or anyone at the moment. Who would maintan the body should Cicero die? Her? I seriously doubt that. If ever there was a time for an exception to the tenets this is it. As a follower of the old ways Cicero knows the penalty for attacking another member of the Dark Brotherhood, but Astrid? She has no such convictions. She chooses to follow the tents when it's convenient for her and spits bile of the worst kind when I leave the room. All of this despite that fact that I am doing all the heavy lifting. As for Arnbjorn, that thick-headed Nord is on his own. The life of the lunatic must be preserved....for now. If the Nord should get in my way he will go to Sithis first! Perhaps this laughable organization does not deserive to survive. 'Fleet's Journal 2 -' Again I sneak away when their backs are turned. It's for the best. They cannot help with what I must so. This is a Brotherhood matter and will be handled by the Listener alone. It was clear that Valfar was angry with her for making him wait in Ustengrav. However when I asked him what exactly he would have done he admitted the folly of his charge. From our conversation I was able to discern that he was unable to see the figure I saw. What would he do, swing at the air each time I kneel to pray? The uncomfortable silence was broken when he presented me with this magnificent cloak and hood. Made by his own hands and with such care and craft. I have never seen its equal. Our exchange made me realize that I have never given this man anything but worry, and what of his friendship? what of the friendship of any of them? Am I toying with their hearts? This is a dangerous game we are playing and they do not know the half of what's at stake. I wonder if perhaps I am committing them to a struggle that will, in the end, be their deaths. They are all strong and independent people but seem to defer to me. This deference makes me uncomfortable. What is it they see in me that they find worth following? Not even I know exactly what our purpose is, at least not yet but I feel the time is coming when all will begin to materialize from out of the haze. Perhaps then, they will all need to decide if I am worthy of their service, of their love. We shall see. And so our central character, Fleet Featherstone, heads off to Whiterun to see Olava the Feeble. A seeress said to be able to reveal his future! But you, followers of Erinyes Arcana, know what's in store if you've been checking this wiki. Scroll to the top of The Cimmerian page and you will find yourselves where we began. I wished to give some background to the Cimmerian before delving into what will become a much deeper and...darker part of the story as we proceed. Next entry, we shall begin with Chapter 11, after the Cimmerian has risen and claimed his power and begins to enunciate his doctrines, laying the foundation for a new Dark Brotherhood recommitted to the old ways, to the Night Mother and ultimately...to Sithis. Embracing The Cimmerian In Chapter 11, part 1 we find our protagonist embracing a profound change. Both in his spirit and his flesh. Spiritually, one could say that the priesthood of Sithis has been born within Fleet Featherstone. In the flesh, we viewers see this transformation in the donning of a new set of armor. This gorgeous armor, a mod known as Evil Mastermind, is used in the story by Couchwarrior as a replacement for the vanilla Ancient Dark Brotherhood armor that one can acquire within the Dark Brotherhood quest line of Skyrim. This Wiki began with the ritual hunt and you can see his acquiring of this armor in that video. This chapter begins with Fleet, who has now adopted Cimmerian not only as a title, much like Father or Reverend might be used for clergy in this world, but also as a name. Almost as if Cimmerian is an entity of sorts, a part of him and yet, not seperate from him in any way. Or is it? Keep following the story to see! 'Cimmerians Journal - ' '' Five days in Hag's End. Though a graveyard to those who used to dwell here, it has been like a womb for me. I have rested, prayed to Sithis for the wisdom I shall require in the coming days and toiled over my equipment.'' Though it was covered in the dust of ages when I found it, this armor is exquisite. I am no novice to the smithing craft but it is difficult for me to understand how it was created or even what it is made from. Who left this here and why? The dead brother was not wearing it but rather seemed to have been buried with it. Was he protecting it? Could this have been some sort of ritual buriel? I've heard stories that the drauger were once great warriors who were buried with that masters to protect them in the afterlife. Could this have been something similar? It is clear that I will need to learn more to understand what I'm dealing with. The days of reflection have led me to the conclusion that it is time for me to take the fight to the Thalmor. I must stop running. They must learn that to pursue me will cause them so much pain that it'd be better to give the chase than risk more disaster. Theirs will be a painful lesson. Each of my disciples will have a task to perform. The Thalmor is to become Valfar's "project" and one I am sure he will relish. - '''End In this next entry, we find an entry in the journal of our hero, but who is writing it is unknown. It rings with the voice of Cimmerian, or is it Fleet? Is it both? This comes from Chapter 11 part 3. Journal - ' ''The deal has been struck. The deed is done and as if on queue, the spirit of the legendary Lucien Lachance appears to me. Our conversation was...enlightening, to say the least. In life this man was to be admired and respected for his devotion to Sithis, and yet he honors me as Listener. It would seem my arrangement with Noctural has attracted his attention. The Daedra are powerful actors in this deadly play. I will take away their toys and kill their followers. I will attempt to keep their influence in check so that they cannot unduly influence the outcome of the monumental events taking place in Skyrim. The fate of all Tamriel depends on the outcome of the battles to come and I will not have the Daedra mucking around in it. There is no doubt that my actions will cause consternation among the Daedra and they will seek to recover their items of power and kill me in the process. I have accepted this outcome. However, through guile and secrecy I hope to confiscate many of these artifacts before they are aware of the plot. The Daedra are vain and I believe it will be their vanity that will keep them from joining forces against me. As long as this is true, I can bargain with some, hide from others and set them against one another. '' Lucien has told me of a place near Riverwood where I may hide these objects of power. A secret vault deep underground and imbued with powerful spells that will mask the magical aura that emanates from these items, making them impossible to detect.'' I will seek out this place and makie it my own. Hail Sithis. - '''End With his mind made up, Fleet readies himself for a battle with the Thalmor as well as a quest to take from the Daedric Princes their artifacts of power bestowed on their champions. We see him meeting up with Valfar, who has been working on scouting out the location of the Thalmor and the two embark on an epic journey to a stronghold of the Aldmeri Dominion. Their goal, to strike a blow to the Thalmor so strong that it cannot be ignored and send a message...continue to pursue me and you're doomed. NOTE: With this entry, I had hoped to begin with the first entry of the Cimmerian doctrine but I'm having difficulty locating the text in the videos. Which I watch and hand-transcribe and then enter into this Wiki. It's takes some time for even this short entry but I'm happy to do it because I love the story and character, and also consider it a thank you to Couchwarrior for all the work he puts into it. An hour or two of this is well worth the hours he puts into making the videos. More to come, Warriors! Category:Fleet Category:Featherstone Category:Cimmerian Category:Heart of Smoke Category:Sithis Category:Dread Father